how could i forget?
by KINGk
Summary: this is based off of the episode when kim loses her memorys replace her with ron and shego who knows what kind of insanity will take place or what kind of love will bloom between them?


How could I forget

This is based off of the episode clean slate where Kim loses her memories but with Ron and shego: P so without further ado please enjoy and review

It was another day in the life of teen hero Kim possible she and Ron where visiting a children's hospital at the same time and shego where stealing the m.r.m (memory remberance machine) from some random doctor well Ron was entertaining some kids he accidentally broke the wall into the m.r.m research lab right when drakken had the machine he jumps and grabs a side they have a little game of tug-a-war and a battery looking thing falls out you broke it! Ron yells drakken says no just took out the battery drakken grabs the m.r.m shoves the battery in randomly and it starts smoking Ron takes it and yells Kim! She sees it oh no. she starts running towards Ron BOOM! It explodes sending debris everywhere and smoke in front of it Ron slowly exits the fog umm….. Who am I? Ron? Kim asked who is that. Said Ron shego stares and thinks so he lost his memories I could have fun with this RON! She yells running and jumps into his arms who are you? He asks she gives him a frown I'm your girlfriend Ron don't you remember? Both drakken and Kim stared looking like the world had just ended Kim stuttered for a few seconds then says YOUR NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND I AM! Oh really if I wasn't I wouldn't do this she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately she stood there looking like she was gonna cry meanwhile shego grabs Ron's arm Rufus in his pocket and calls for the hovercraft jumping in with Ron and Rufus and yelling DRAKKEN GET IN HERE NOW OR I'M LEAVING YOU BEHIND FOR THE COPS TO PICK UP! Throwing down a latter he looks up and says fine getting on the latter and yelling KIM POSSIBLE YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT BLAH BLAH BLAH! A few hours later somewhere over the Pacific Ocean WOW Ron marveled shego watched Ron and Rufus look around bemused then the unexpected happened he grabbed her arm and said look at this! Dragging her to the edge of the hovercraft they looked at the sunset over the sea then he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss that lasted for five minutes until breathing started to become an issue shego felt heat burning up to her cheeks she thought to herself WAIT AM I BLUSHING BECAUSE OF THE SIDEKICK! Drakken driving the craft from the seat he was visibly trying not to gag from the kiss and laugh because of shego's blush she walked up to him with a death glare clearly stating I DARE you to laugh again and saying in the sweetest to that menace can have do we have to play drakken goes ouch again? With a yelp like he'd been shot in the butt he hit the floor hiding under the navigation console and said no. in a voice nothing less than a squeak of a whisper with that she got behind the wheel and set up the auto pilot then she decided to sleep until they got to the base and Rufus climbed happily into her lap for his own nap Ron decided to take the passenger seat to be close to his "girlfriend" putting his hand in hers and giving it a calming squeeze he said have a nice nap shego. Call me Sheila. Said simply shegos my work name and you to Ronnie with that they slept until reaching drakken's new underwater layer shego had said his room would be next to hers and led him into a room completely furnished with red and black (the two wego's had a sleep over) with a bed and a kitchenette he went to the bed pulled back the covers and looked at the clock he'd noticed on the wall wow its 11 already better get to bed if I'm gonna make breakfast for my green goddess of a girlfriend in bed tomorrow. He awoke the next day at 7 and started on the meal hash browns pancakes and eggs with buttered toast he was nearly done with it when shego started to smell the meal and awoke as he was entering the room he said good morning my beautiful lady he said with a five star breakfast in arms breakfast in bed shego nearly shouted she'd never been used to this sort of treatment as he set the plate down and went back to his room returning in seconds with a glass of OJ and placing in in front of her and saying dig in! With a smile a mile wide that goofy grin never left his face as he watched her nearly destroy the meal thinking WOW I never tasted anything like this before in my life it's delicious she finished soon after and gave him a hug and said go back to your room I've got to get ready for the day and see if Doctor D needs anything if not we're going shopping because you need some new clothes on that note he left

OKAY U GUYS KNOW THE DRILL READ REVIEW CUZ THOSE ARE TOTALLY AWSOME AND I HOPE U LIKED THE FIRST PART OF HOW COULD I FORGET? HAHA ENJOY! :D


End file.
